Iruka's special day
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Everyone forgot about Iruka's birthday, That's what he thought. The most unexpected person was there for him. [IrukaxShizune] ONE SHOT [May 26Iruka's Birthday] Birthday Fic for Iruka!


Iruka's happy Birthday

Umino Iruka sat up in his bed. "Well today is the day!" He shot up and ran straight to the calendar, a big red x marked today. He quickly got dressed and went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, his favorite restaurant. It was his special day; he could have anything he wanted for breakfast! He knew Naruto would be training with his team right now, so hopefully they could have lunch together.

He got to the Ramen bar and took a seat. He ate some ramen then went to go teach the young ninjas. He smiled on the short walk to Kohona's ninja's Academy. He opened the door to his class room and sat down at his desk. "Well hello class!" His class gave no answer. It was a normal day at the Academy, except for Iruka's sudden happy mood, so class went on like it usually did.

When the students were dismissed, and Iruka was getting ready to go find Naruto, The Konohamaru Squad approached his desk. "Iruka-sensei, Happy Birthday" The girl of the group stepped forward and handed him Kunai knife. "Oh why thank you!" He took the knife from the Mogei's hands. "We got it engraved" Said the smart one in there group.

Iruka smiled as he saw the writing: _Happy Birthday, Iruka-sensei_. "Thank you so much, hey how did you know it was my birthday?" He said as he put the kunai in his weapon pouch. "You put it on the class calendar" Konohamaru informed.

Iruka thanked them and gave them a pat on the head. Iruka walked toward team seven's training grounds humming a little tune. He got there and it was empty. "Where could Naruto?" he thought out loud. "He must already be at the Ramen bar already!" He ran to Ichiraku's. When he got there he looked around, but no hyper active blonde ninja.

Iruka wanted to celebrate his special day with Naruto, but he was nowhere in sight. Did he even remember? Konohamaru did, and would have told Naruto, right? He wanted to spend his special day with his friends, so maybe Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai might want to go somewhere. They weren't exactly his best friends, but he didn't want to spend the day alone. So he set off to find Kakashi and the other jounin.

While on his way to the Hokage's office he bumped into Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh Sorry" Sasuke looked up. "Hn" He walked past Iruka. "Hey wait!" Sasuke turned around and glared at the chunin. "What?" Iruka was a little confuse at his mad behavior. "I was just wondering have you seen Kakashi. Or Naruto?" Sasuke gave an annoyed sign. "Kakashi is on a mission, and Naruto is with Hinata" Iruka looked down. Maybe Naruto did forget about his birthday. "Oh okay, thanks"

"Whatever" Then Sasuke continued walking. Iruka went to find Asuma and Kurenai. He passed by Naruto and Hinata eating some cinnamon rolls in the park. They looked really happy so Iruka thought he should just leave them alone. He found Ino yelling at Shikamaru for being lazy. He walked up to them, Ino waved at him. "Hey Iruka-sensei" Shikamaru looked up, but took this chance to sleep some more while Ino wasn't looking.

"Hello Ino, have you seen Asuma?" Ino looked like she was thinking. "Yeah, me and Sakura set him up with a date with Kurenai" She smiled. "Oh" Iruka was starting to feel alone on his birthday. "Hey do you guys want to get some Ramen?" He asked the too. "Thank would be nice, but we have to meet Choji in a few minutes thanks any way" At least it was worth a try. "Oh okay then, I'll see you around" he waved them good bye as Ino was dragging Shikamaru down the street.

Now Iruka was alone on his birthday. It was not how he planed it to be. He gave a sign and sat down on a bench near the hokage building. What a lousy birthday! Then he heard some thing ruing toward him. Before he knew it a pig jumped in his lap. "Huh?" The pig gave him a snort. "Ton-ton come back!" he heard Shizune's voice call out. "Oh hello Iruka-Sensei" She said. "Ton-ton ran off because someone said the word bacon" Iruka felt ton-ton give a little shutter. "Oh well here you go, Shizune" Iruka passed the pig to the girl.

"Hey isn't it your birthday today?" Iruka smiled at least someone remembered. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I was going threw some files of some chunin and I noticed the birth date on your profile today" Iruka stood up from the bench. "Yeah" Shizune gave him a smile. Then she looked around. "Why are you alone on your birthday?" Iruka gave her a small frown. "Everybody's busy" It was quite for a moment, and then Shizune smiled. "How about I take you for Ramen?" Iruka gave a smile. "Not like I have anything better to do"

"Okay, I just have to put ton-ton back in the hokage's office" Shizune ran in the hokage doors, and then quickly came back out. "Is Ichiraku ramen bar fine with you?" Shizune gave a nod. Then they started on there way. "So how is life in the hokage building?" Iruka looked at her. She was just a bit shorter then he was. "It's been busy"

"How is teaching at the academy?" He smiled at her. "Good, normal I guess" The rest of the way they just talked casual. They finally reached the Ramen bar and took a seat. They both ordered and waited. "Hey Shizune" She stopped playing with her chop sticks "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming, I thought I'd been alone on my birthday" Shizune gave him another smile. There Ramen came and they talked some more. They Finished an Iruka got the bill. "Here I'll pay for it" Iruka set some money on the table. "Thanks" They both got up and walked down the street. Iruka grabbed a white flower from a nearby tree. "Here" he passed her the flower.

"What's this for?" She asked. "Just for being there when the other couldn't" She smile. "Thank you" She put the flower in her hair. "Hey it's getting late, I'll see you around" Shizune Said I she looked up at the sky. "Maybe…You want to go out for ramen tomorrow?" Iruka said as he followed her eyes to the sky. "Really?" She was looking at him now. She had never been asked out before. "Well we had a great time tonight, how about we do it again tomorrow" he gave her a smile. She smiled back. "I would love to meet you for ramen!" She said. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned a slight shade of pink. "Happy birthday" Then she turned around and walked down the path. Iruka put a hand to his cheek. He'd never been kissed before. It did turn out to be a happy birthday after all. He put his hands in his pockets and walked home.

_It was a happy Birthday…_


End file.
